


For now a drabble

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Human squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy is Prince of his kingdom, fiveteen and yeah this is a short drabble of something i might do but it's just weird so it's me messing around until i get bigger things planned





	For now a drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this was going

Jeremy woke to the usual ringing bell he knew as six. Six in the morning, who had decided to get up that early? Jeremy sighed remembering his stupid butler set times. His father was too busy with ‘king’ duties and his mother.. He shook his head, starting to get annoyed by the rapid ringing. He knew if he wasn’t dressed and out of bed within the few minutes he’d be pulled out of bed and scolded for being lazy. Maybe he could fake a sickness, say his stomach ached to stand and his throat burned. No, his butler would know since he didn’t have a fever nor being warm at all.

He rolled over and yawned, watching the bell slowly stop ringing. Time was running out. He took a breathe and got out of bed, letting the cool air hit his thin legs as he stood up. It’d be maybe ten minutes before Squip would enter his room. He forgot what squip stood for but he never bothered to remember the weird letters and words it made up.

He stood watching the sun move through his curtains, the light shining in just enough to light up his room. He pulled the covers back to the pillows, making the bed and laying the pillows at his head board. He knew Squip didn’t like him to make his bed because it was the butler’s and maid’s job to clean but Jeremy never listened, Squip finally giving in and letting him make the bed. It’s funny how he’d been so bent out of shape over a few blankets and pillows.

Jeremy shook his head and quickly realized time was passing. He ran to his closet and closed the door behind him, the small window on the window seal the only light shining in. Although he had a light switch, he preferred a natural lighting over anything else. He quickly got dressed, putting on the usual white, cream color coat before putting his sash over it. He hated dressing up for someone who never even left the castle. He might be Prince but why become King one day if he’s never experienced the outside let alone half the castle.

He heard the regular foot steps coming to his room, rushing to tie his other shoe before quickly sitting on the window seat by the window to stare outside. He took a deep breathe and put on a blank face, slightly opening his mouth as he stared at the few people near the castle wall. He’d been doing it for years, living his life through windows. He’d never even touched grass for more than five minutes before being pulled away by guards or Squip. He was always too scared to go out at this point, five teen and still afraid of grass. It was a strange relationship.

The foot steps got closer and the calls got louder. Jeremy ignored them, now truthfully staring at the guards on the castle wall. There were usually four at the small post by the entrance but he’d noticed there were three. Something not very common to happen. It had happened once before but the other guard had showed up minutes later. Jeremy just assumed the fourth one would show up later.

“Prince- There you are!” Squip stated roughly. He had pushed up the closet door and was now staring at Jeremy intensely “Your highness. Enough with looking out windows” He sighed, walking closer to the window to stare at whatever Jeremy was staring at. He scanned the area and looked at Jeremy again “Are you thinking about going outside?” He mumbled

“No,“ Jeremy quickly responded. He knew better than to keep Squip waiting. But before he could say anything else Squip was helping him off the window seat and pushing him toward the doors where he straightened Jeremy’s back and kept pushing

“Good, because you have breakfast at six thirty, fencing lessons at seven, English at eight, simple math at eight thirty, algebra at nine, posture and therapy at ten. Which I think we may extend to ten thirty with how skittish you’ve been lately.. I’m thinking we could take up a biology class in the morning instead of the after noon.” Squip mumbled to himself now as they walked down the hall

Jeremy didn’t pay attention to much. He heard something about posture and therapy then biology and that’s all he honestly wanted to hear. He didn’t quite like his tight schedule of always doing something. Unlike normal kids who went home after school to do chores or find their friends, Jeremy had to be Era to the throne. Next to be king as if prince was hard enough. He didn’t understand why he had to take so many math classes or fighting lessons if he wasn’t allowed to fight or go outside. To be fair he was allowed outside. When Squip or the maids did shopping, but Jeremy had to be constantly watched and wasn’t allowed to roam free, eat or drink anything for the fear or things being poisoned.

“What are you thinking for lunch? At twelve? Before French, Maybe I can teach you French foods next and make you say what you want for lunch in French” Squip smirked to himself “Same with breakfast and dinner, Although your father decides on dinner and your family meal is quite nice. Wouldn’t you say?” Squip looked down at Jeremy staring off again and sighed “You’re going to starve with that ignoring problem” Squip mumbled, looking back ahead

“It’s not an ignoring problem, It’s a focus problem. And I guarantee you I would raid the pantry if I was ever trully starving” Jeremy smirked

“You know you’re not supposed to eat straight from the pantry”

“And yet I would. Just to spite you”

“Try saying that when you’ve choked on poison” Squip mumbled, a small laugh released by Jeremy. Jeremy liked it, Squip wasn’t the most care free person in the kingdom, but he wasn’t the most strict either. He was demanding but gentle at most times unless Jeremy wasn’t gentle. When Jeremy couldn’t help but focus or when he had an issue Squip would stop whatever he was teaching and ask Jeremy what was wrong. He remembered when his mother died he didn’t say anything for the next few months. New went around Jeremy was grieving so he started being happy again, which was hard to do at twelve and you were breaking apart while everyone watched. It hadn’t been until almost a year later Jeremy finally confessed to Squip and gave into mourning. He didn’t even have lessons for weeks, Squip canceled it all for the next month to check Jeremy’s emotional support and watched him more often in those weeks.

And years later, Jeremy was five-teen and only had slight focus problems, being an child with a baby sister and with no real parent should be hard on him. On anyone, but it just wasn’t. He knew to get used to it before it affected him so he just. Did.

“Just like my mom!” Jeremy noticed Squip’s frown and widened eyes but decided to ignore them. He knew his mother had been murdered, for what reason he still didn’t know. He knew it was because he had been born, more or less. Jeremy didn’t care for detail, what’d been done had been done and there’s no changing it

“Maybe therapy should come at seven and everything is bumped back” Squip mumbled aimlessly to himself. He meant for Jeremy to hear

“There’s no need. Making jokes sometimes helps cope” Jeremy smiled. It did help, like how in fairy tails you can joke about them being so dumb and falling in love and how they get happy ending. How it’s fun to just joke about them with his sister, but he never mentioned their mother to Sophia. He knew she was just a little too young to joke about death. She didn’t need to be aware like he was

“Are you sure Prince?”

“Jeremiah”

“Prince, That’s not formal or-“

“Jeremy.” Jeremy smirked. He knew Squip didn’t like his nicknames or to be called by his name. It was formal to be addressed as prince or your highness. Sometimes your majesty, to which Jeremy snickered or winced at.

“..Prince Jeremiah. Are you sure that we don’t need to work with your mental health? It is-“

“Squip. Silence” Jeremy smiled to himself and glanced at Squip. He had an angry look as he exhaled and Jeremy smirked this time. He knew having the power to silence Squip was nice but he rarely used it. He usually used it when he was getting lectured for something, at times he knew not to or was too scared to. But in this occasion, he was enjoying himself.

By the time they made it into the dining room Squip was standing with Jeremy. He looked at Jeremy and blinked slowly and smiled. It was his way of asking for permission to talk and Jeremy liked the fact that he obeyed. He was still the prince, and although he mostly used it as a joke he never meant to be mean

“You can speak again” Jeremy giggled, Squip letting out a light chuckle

“Thank you, and for breakfast?” Squip pulled out Jeremy’s chair and lightly pushed it in, making his way to his side, waiting for Jeremy’s answer. Jeremy didn’t know how today would be but something told him it would be fairly nice


End file.
